Winter Wonderland!
by X24NEKO
Summary: Logan's wife, Jenny, made a wonderland for their kids! Logan's also involved! Reindeer, Santa, OH MY! Based off an RPG my friend TC-Kat and I did. It's a late one since it has to do with Christmas, but oh well! Read and review! Oneshot


Hope you all like this story. I will put up another Daddy Boy's story chapter. I'm working hard on getting another chapter done I just can't come up with a first paragraph. Also, if that guest person who's name is Joe or something like that is reading this one-shot, please stop leaving reviews at the end of every one of my Daddy's Boy chapters. I see that you want another chapter, but it takes time to write one out, and I cannot get back to you when it's a guest reply, it won't let me reply.

My friend TC-Kat and I wrote this. I'm Logan, James, Alanna, and Elvis. TC-Kat Is Jenny, Elizabeth, and Maggie. I own James and Elvis. TC-Kat owns Jenny, Alanna, Elizabeth, and Maggie. James and Elizabeth are twins and are around 10 years old, Maggie is a few years younger than them, Alanna a fewer years younger than Maggie, and Elvis is just a baby. They are the five Howlett Children.

Winter Wonderland!

Jenny grinned as she put a carrot on the last snowman. IT has snowed so much the night before that she had sent the kids to their Grandfather's for the morning, out of the way. It was Christmas eve so she had decorated the grounds in a christmas theme with snowmen, north pole decorations and such. The boathouse was decorated like a workshop and the inside had a big chair and five presents for her little ones. She had even rented a few reindeer out too. Thats right, she really outdid herself when she wanted her children to have fun.

Now, all she was waiting for was her Santa. "Logan!" she called, wondering if he was dressed up yet.

Logan grumbled as he was forced to wear the outfit but it was for his kids so he was glad to do it. He only had the hat on, no beard yet. He walked out to his wife and had a hand on his belt. She burst into giggles at the sight of him.

"My my, don't you look cute?" she cooed in a baby voice, kissing his cheek.

He smiled some, adjusting the pillow under his shirt.

"Lets hear your ho ho ho" she teased

He did a deep "HO HO HO"

She giggled at him. "Your so cute!"

he kissed her cheek.

"The kids will be here soon so get in your workshop, buster" she smiled.

he did, putting the beard on

She grinned, hoping this would be the most exciting christmas eve the kids had ever had as she went round the front, waiting for her Father's limo. Logan waited for them, drinking a Coke. The limo soon came and James popped out with baby Elvis in his arms.

Jenny smiled. "Did you all have fun with your Granddad?" she asked, crouching down.

"Mummy!" Elizabeth grinned, running out as she hugged her.

"Grandaddy let us have ice cream! and make snow forts!" Maggie grinned, climbing out.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, and Elvy help!"

Elvis was sucking on his pacifier, holding up his snow flake cookie

"Thats wonderful, I'm glad you all had fun" she smiled warmly. "Now, you all have a surprise waiting out back" she told them, standing up.

Maggie and Elizabeth legged it around to the back, gasping at it all. IT WAS LIKE THE NORTH POLE!

"Me first! ME FIRST!" Elizabeth grinned, legging it there.

"Nuh uh! me! MEEE!" Maggie ran after her.

Jenny giggled, thinking they were adorable as she followed.

Logan smiled as he saw the kids come in. "HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas!" he said. "Youngest to oldest," he said.

James put Elvis on 'Santa's' lap. Elvis looked up at the strange man, just sucking and sucking on his binky. He held the cookie up to him, sticking it in Santa's hand.

Logan smiled "Thank you, little one. What would you like for Christmas?"

Elvis took his binky out. "BABA!" he was thinking of Barbar, the elephant.

Jenny smiled, leaning against the wall as she watched how excited the children were.

Maggie grinned, knowing she was next as she stuck her tongue out at Elizabeth.

"I'M NEXT!" Alanna declared, she was the second youngest.

Elvis reached for James and James took him. Alanna went right to Santa and plopped her tushy right on his fat lap.

"Hi, Santa!" she grinned. "I want Malibu Barbie's Dream House with a hot pink convertible car, and a Malibu Ken doll!"

He blinked a little. "Is that all?" he joked.

"NO!" she grinned. "I also want the entire Doctor Barbie set where she's the doctor for a pregnant couple!"

"If you've been a good girl all year, I may get that for you," he smiled and let her off his lap.

Jenny giggled into her hand, finding her greedy little munchkin adorable.

"ME! MEE!" Maggie grinned, running over as she scrabbled up onto his lap

He smiled and held her. "What would you like?"

A gun!" she grinned up at him.

"Maybe a toy one?" he tried

She gave him a look that read 'of course a toy one! crazy old man!'

Jenny couldn't stop giggling.

"Good, I'll get it for you."

She grinned. "And a sherif badge!"

He nodded. "I will," he smiled.

"Good!" she grinned, getting down.

"Who's next?"

"ME!" Elizabeth shoved James out the way, going to Santa

"what can I get you this year?" "Santa" smiled at her.

"A my little pony, please" she grinned, enthusing the PLEASE since no one else said it yet.

"Sure," he smiled.

James came up and sat on his lap. "I want an Incredible hulk toy!"

Jenny chuckled.

"OH! I WANT A THOR TOY! and the stuff I asked for before!" Maggie called.

Logan chuckled. "Okay, everyone, you've asked for what you wanted, now it's time for me to go."

"AWWWWW!" they started whining.

"It's okay, Santa left a little something outside for you all" she smiled, referring to the pen of reindeer from Canada.

That's right," he smiled.

"What? What?!" they ran out

James took Elvis and Alanna out

Their little faces filled with joy when they saw the pens and Elvis grinned, reaching out to them.

"Dont go into the pen yet" she told them, smiling as she picked up Elvis so he could stroke them.

He sucked on his binky , petting them.

"Reindeer just like Santa's" Jenny smiled, cooing to her baby.

"I wanna ride one!" her little cowgirl grinned, causing her to chuckle.

"You can when Daddy comes" Jenny said.

Logan smiled, changing into his regular clothes. He went out there and Elvis sucked more as he petted. James also smiled as he petted one.

"Where is the doo doo face?" Maggie pouted.

"He's at work" she smiled. "He's getting the afternoon and tomorrow off though" she said to cheer them up.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth grinned, running over to them. "You missed Santa! you missed santa!"

He smiled "Hey, sweetie. I missed him? Shoot I wanted to see him too," he chuckled. "Maybe next year."

"Come see the reindeer!" she dragged him to the pen.

He saw them, smiling

"Be careful" Jenny smiled when Maggie tried climbing one

Logan smiled and helped Maggie onto one.

"Make it go, Daddy" she giggled.

He chuckled. "It's not really like a horse"

"Cant I ride it?"

"Sure, but if it doesn't want to walk, it won't," he chuckled.

"Come on, don't be a lazy butt" she told the reindeer.

Elvis yawned, tired in his Momma's arms.

Logan smiled and took his little boy into his arms. "Okay, everyone, time to get ready for bed. Santa won't come back to give you gifts if you are awake."

the four older Howlett children grumbled and headed back in. Logan held his baby to his chest, his wife to his side, and led his family back inside, snow starting to fall behind them.


End file.
